fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
As long as you Love me
thumb|400pxDas wird ,meiner erste Story mit Quinn ,aber ich hoffe trotzdem das sie euch gefällt .Ich laber ncicht viel und wünsche euch viel spaß beim Lesen . Nur zur Info Quinn hat nimals Beth gekriegt . Lg Tascha :* Was soll ich sagen ? Quinn's sicht '' Ich hatte mir wirklich den heisesten Jungen der Dalton geangelt .An der Mckinglay konnte keiner meine Bedürfnisen recht werden doch Sebastian schafte es .Er war so liebenswert und alle Mädchen an der Schule Schauten mir hinterher ,sie waren neidisch weil ich den heißesten Typen in ganz Ohio gekriegt hab .Ich lag auf seinem Bett in Sebastians armen .Ich machte mir schon eine weile gedanken wie es nach dem Abschluss weitergehen sollte "Schatz ?" Sebastian schaute zu mir herrunter und lächelte "Was ist los ?" er gab mir einen kuss auf die Wange "Ich ... was machen wir nach dem Abschluss es sind nur noch 3 Wochen und ich geh aufs College!" "Du gehst auf College und ich mach mein letztes Jahr fertig ,danach treffen wir uns wieder und wir skypen immer wenn du lust hast okay ?" Sebastian spielte mit einer meiner Haarstränen die locker über meinen Schultern hingen .Ich nickte und kuschelte mich so weit wie es ging an Sebastian ran .Er setzte sich leicht auf und ich konnte in seine Augen sehen .Ich kam sofort in die versuchung Sebastian zu Küssen doch er nahm mir die entscheidung ab .Er legte seine Hand an meine Wange und küsste mich ,der kuss war einfach wundervoll ich wollte immer zeigen können das ich ihn liebte aber es ging nicht .Seine Hand wanderte über meine Hals an meinem Arm entlang bis zu meiner Hüfte wo sie liegen blieb .Ich schob seine Hand etwas weiter in die Richtung von meinem BUsen und er schaute mich mit Funkelnden Augen an .Anstat etwas zu sagen nickte ich nur und er vernahm meine antwort richtig .Er setze sich auf und zog sein T-shirt aus ,ich betrachtete kurz seinen Wunderschönen Oberkörper und zog ihn dan wieder auf mich ... ''Nächter Morgen '' Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag Sebastian neben mir ,ich strich mit meinen Fingern über seinen Oberkörper was ihm zum Grinsen brachte ."Morgen Schatz ..." murmelte er und streckte sich ."Ich geh mal ins Bad ." ich band mir die decke um und ging ins Bad und stellte mich unter die Dusche .Als das warme wasser über mich floss genoss ich es einfach und lies meinen Gedanken freien lauf .Die Nacht bei Sebastian war einfach wunderschön gewesen .Als ich fast fertig war merkte ich einen kalten lufthauch und nach einer weile warme Hände die sich um meinen Oberkörper legten ."So werd ich nicht fertig ..." Sebastian fing an meinen Hals zu Küssen ."Ich will nicht das du gleich gehen musst !" brummte er als ich das Wasser ausmachte ."Mein Dad hohlt mich um 15 uhr bei Rachel ab und ich muss mindestens 1 stunde fahren !" ich hob meinen Bh vom Boden auf und zog ihn an als ich meine Unterhose anhatte lies ich das Handtuch auf den Bodenfallen .Sebastian reusperte sich und ich zog mich schnell an .Ich gab Sebastian zum schluss noch einen verabschidungs kuss und fuhr zu Rachel ,über die ganze fahrt konnte ich nicht aufhören zu lächeln und ich musste immer an die wundervolle nacht mit ihm denken .Als ich bei den Berry's klingelte machten ihre Väter die Tür auf "Hey Süsse und wie wars bei deinem Freund ?" Ich lächelte und zwinkerte ihnen zu , die beiden wusten wie mein Vater war und konnten nicht zulassen das er mir was antut nur weil ich mich verliebt hatte also spielten sie das spiel mit "Rach ist oben !" ich lächelten nocheinmal und ging dan zu Rachel ins Zimmer "Erzähl mir alles !" platzte sie raus und knuddelte mich . Ich erzählte ihr von gestern abend und wie wunderschön es einfach wieder gewesen ist .Rachels lächeln wurde immer breiter . ''8 Monate Später Ich würde morgen Sebastian wiedersehen ,nach ein paar wochen hatte sich rausgestellt das ich schwanger war ,das vor meinem Vater geheim zu halten wurde immer schwerer .Sebastian,seine Eltern ,Rachel und ihre Väter waren die einzigen die es wusten aber langsam sollte ich es mal meinen Eltern sagen ."Mom , Dad ? könnt ihr euch setzten " Mom sätzte ein panisches lächeln auf "Was ist den Quinni Maus ?" ich atmete nocheinmal tief durch und legte dann die Hand auf meinen Babybauch "Ich hab seit 10 Monaten einen Festen Freund und ich ... ich bin schwanger !" das lächeln von meinem Vater wurde sofort zu einem Agressiven gesichts ausdruck "Raus hier !" mir liefen die tränen übers Gesicht und ich rannte raus .Ich lief bis in die Frühen Mogenstunden den weg zu Sebastian als ich anklingelte machte seine Mutter mir auf und sie sah sehr besorgt aus "Was ist los Quinni ?" Sebastian kam die Treppe runtergerannt und schloss mich in seine Arme "Schatz ist alles okay ? Ist dir oder dem Baby was passiert ?" ich klammerte mich an ihm fest "Dad ... er hat mich rausgeschmissen !" sebastian küsst mich auf den Kopf und drückte mich feste an dich "Quinn ich bin immer für dich und die kleine da und du kannst auch hier wohnen " 1 Jahr später thumb|left''Ich hatte mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen und konnte mein Leben glücklich leben .Alle waren für mich da und Luna war ein kleines gesundes und wunderhübsches Baby . ''Ende Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12